tutoria
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: de la nada tienes muchos tutores pero estos precisamente no te enseñaran a mejorar, te enseñaran a sobrevivir en la mafia y de esa manera te vas relacionando de manera amorosa -mal resumen- historia herem inversoxlector o personajexlector
1. tutoria

_**hola! se me ocurrio algo asi como una historia personajexlector espero les guste ^^**_

* * *

Tu vida ha sido normal, por ahora. La escuela habías sacado nuevas notas, hasta ahora…

Bajaste, a ti te dio igual, total, para la próxima te recuperas pensaste, lo que nunca creíste que tus padres lo tomarían mal, pero estos no te dijeron nada aun….

Era una mañana tranquila, no tenias clases! Wiii! , te despertaste los mas tarde que tu cuerpo soporto, te aseaste y te fuste a la sala a pasar tu día libre, de repente tu madre llega con una gran sonrisa y hacia a ti con un papel

-¡mira!-dice sonriente

-¿que es eso?-dice si prestar atención

-una oferta de muy buenos tutores por parte de la escuela ¡no es genial! Bajaste un poco y con ellos podrás mejorar muchos ¿no crees?

-¿de mi escuela?-revisas el papel –espera esto no es por parte de mi escuela

-no importa, ves te van ayudar gratis-decía tu madre

-no a mi se me hace un estafa –afirmaste

-oh vamos! Que tiene vas a ir a Italia a estudiar con ellos

-¿a Italia? Madre no yo pienso que es una-

- no te preocupes ayer llame y no tarda en-el timbre sonó

-¿ves?-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta tu solo observaste como habría la puerta y notaste en la puerta a un chico compleción alta cabello rubio un poco enredado, ojos miel-dorado y con una gran sonrisa

-pasa-menciono su madre y él se sentó frente a ti

-buongiorno –saludo sonriente

-italiano? –dijiste arqueado la ceja,

-tu si sabes, soy Dino Cavallone y vine a recogerte

-yo no iré a ningún lado-te cruzaste de brazos. Se te hacia una farsa eso de ir a Italia y es que tuvieras miedo, eres una experta en Capoeira algo mejor que karate no judo asi que no te preocupaba, te las arreglabas sola, a pesar de sacar buenas calificaciones, saliendo de la escuela eras otra persona que hasta el delincuente mas rudo y fuerte de territorio temblaba con solo mencionar tu nombre

-claro que siii! –interrumpió tu madre teniendo tus maletas ya listas y sacándola afuera

Después te levanto ella y te llevo afuera con el chico y este te subió a su limosina, todo paso tan rápido ni cuenta te diste que ya estabas ahí

A lo lejos observaste a tu madre en el espejo el auto despedirte de ti, ya están lejos te cruzaste de brazos

-bien ¿quien eres y que quieres?-dijiste

-y también tan lista, de acuerdo te lo diré, pertenezco a la mafia –dijo muy tranquilamente

-¿ma-mafia?

-si, y necesitamos que sea parte de nosotros, -dijo mientras colocaba el lado una esposa en tu mano derecha y el otro lado en su mano izquierda

-bienvenida a la mafia-dijo sonrientemente

-¿oye! para que las esposas?-

-¿tu para que crees?-decía

**En Italia**

Se encontraba un joven adulto extremadamente guapo de traje y sombrero con unas patillas rizada caminado relajadamente y traía una cuerda que tiraba

Hasta atrás Yamamoto sonriendo

-jajaja tu puedes tsuna

-de-de-decimo

-jefe-decia chrome con lastima

-TU PUEDES SAWADA

Y hasta atrás hibari siguiéndolos de lejos

-hervivoro

Y todos se referían al tsuna que estaba amarrado en la cuerda que tiraba de ella reborn

**En el castillo vongola **

Ya desatado tsuna

-oye reborn! ¿Porque hiciste eso?

-te dije que si te negabas a venir te arrastraría hasta aquí

-¡pero nunca creí que literalmente!

-ya cállate-lo amenazo con su pistola y este callo

-oigan basuras no hagan escandalo –

-¿¡va-varia!?-exclamo tsuna

-a pasado tiempo tsunayoshi-kun

-¿¡byakuran!?

-oye joven vongola

-gamma de giglio nero?!

-Bien ya están todos aquí así que les diré por que estamos aquí. Como somos familias aliadas decidí pedirles un favor que de tutoría a nuestra nueva miembro de la familia ella es buena en capoeira así que no les resultara difícil aprender y además que podrán fortalecer su formas de tratar a las mujeres

-¡VROOOOOOOOOOO!¿ Que se supone que ganamos?

-¿acaso son cobardes para no participar?

Todos quedaron en silencio para después asistir

.

.

.

Ya habías llegado a Italia y él te traía con esposas y tu seguías tirando de tu mano pero dejaste de hacerlo al ver la hermosa mansión que estaba enfrente tuya, era muy hermosa grande y muy elegante, así que te dejaste llegar hasta adentro y ahí encontrarte a un grupo de hombres la mayoría guapos te sorprendiste

-bienvenida-dijo Dino , te soltó de las esposas y te sentaste en el cómodo sofá que estaba

-bien seré mas breve-continuo reborn-ella es (nombre y apellido) y le darán tutoria-(nombre) ellos son tus tutores incluyéndome a mi y a Dino es un honor-dijo con tono tan cautivado que no pudiste evitar sonrojarte

Reborn saco una bola de cristal con muchos papeles

-aquí viene los nombres de todos el nombre que saque será el primero que le de tutoria a (nombre)

Reborn tomo un pape al azar, lo abrió

-y la persona es-

* * *

**capoeira: forma de arte brasileña técnicas básicas tienen que ver**

**con esquivar el ataque de tu oponente, lo que significa que no es necesario vencer un**  
**bloqueo como lo es en karate y judo. me agrado cuando estaba leyendo la novela de death note "another note"**

**¿y quien quieren que sea primero? ¿quieren que también participen los arcobaleno y enma?**

**pueden decirme por reviewns o PM y ¿les gusto? tratare de complir los mas pronto posible por ahora mi se despide que tengan buen dia , tarde o noche ^^**


	2. Dino

**hola! como están? aquí le traigo el segundo capitulo personajexlector para artemisa93 del guapo Dino x3 espero te guste y a vicky-chan me espere tantito xD voy a poner los sentimientos de los personajes pedidos en un poema, ya que me encanta escribirlos cuando me inspiro en una histroria bueno sin mas me voy ..  
**

* * *

Hubo un silencio en la sala, reborn solo sonrió y mostro el papel

-parece que te fue bien Dino, eres el primero-dijo observándote

Dino dio una sonrisa, te tomó de la mano

-ven te enseñare tu habitación-dijo sonriente tu lo seguiste

.

.

-bien, nosotros esperaremos en la mansión nuestro turno por día-dijo reborn

-¡oye reborn! Sin sabes quien soy no?-tsuna llamando su atención

-claro, eres dame-tsuna

-odio admitirlo pero si, ¿que se supone que le enseñe?

-lo que quieras, eres el jefe, tienes que ser bueno en algo… ¿eres bueno en algo?-dijo reborn

-¡!reborn! –grito tsuna

.

.

Dino te llevo después que entraste a la que hora será tu habitación, dejaste tus cosas y comenzaste a observarla, era linda pero, que tal sin había una cámara o algo, mejor asegurarse

-¿que haces? ¿No quieres ver el resto de la mansión?-te pregunto

-no, me quedo aquí-dijiste aun observando

-bueno entonces te dejo aquí, iré a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas-dijo para poder irse pero no pudo porque le sujétate su muñeca, le sonreíste con conveniencia

-voy contigo!-exclamaste –quiero conocer la Italia

El chico sonrió-eres tan linda cuando te lo propones-dijo mientras alborotaba tu cabello-pero antes vas a conocer el resto de la mansión. Te tomo de la mano y te llevo a conocer los alrededores, el comedor, la sala y el jardín trasero donde estaba una salida.

Ya estando caminado, le lanzabas miradas a Dino

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-¿porque hay tantos hombres siguiéndonos?-preguntaste

-bueno… pues… ¿Romario por qué nos sigues?

-jefe tenemos que cuidarlo

-esta bien siempre y cuando no se me acerquen por que no prometo heridas leves… odio ir en grupos –dijiste

-jejeje (se parece a kyoya)-pensó Dino –Romario estoy bien te puedes ir

-de acuerdo jefe-dijo y se retiraron

Al poco rato el rubio tropezó y cayó, tú lo miraste perpleja, ladeaste la cabeza

-¿estas bien? -le preguntaste al poco rato te llego un mensaje de texto a tu celular decía:

_Chaos (nombre) soy reborn el que escogió a tu tutor de hoy, como veras él es mi dame-estudiante_

_Que se porta así de inútil cuando no están sus subordinados, creo que se invertirán los papeles, hazte cargo de este inútil_

Una gota cayo por tu sien mientras leías el mensaje

-¿quien es?-pregunto Dino –y al notar el mensaje-reborn! No le mandes mentiras a (nombre)

-¿continuamos?-dijo

Tu ceja estaba arqueada todo el camino ya que era mentira que cada cinco pasos Dino callera, decidiste voltear al otro lado y notaste algo que llamo tu atención, una tienda de peluches, eres una chica después de todo, te llamo en especial aquel enorme oso color café con un moño rojo en el cuello

-¿que pasa (nombre)?- dijo Dino y tu solo lo señalaste el peluche –cómpramelo-ordenaste

-es lindo pero… ahora no estoy en otras cosas-dijo y se alejó, tu solo quedaste observándolo, cuando te diste cuenta habías perdido de vista a Dino, seguiste caminado tratando de buscarlo, pero algo llamo tu atención, unos chicos con apariencia de delincuentes

-hey ¿quieres divertirte? –preguntaron tu solo los ignoraste y seguiste tu búsqueda

-te estoy hablando-dijo y te tomo de brazo, tu los lo evadiste y golpeaste después muchos de ellos fueron de tras de ti, superaste- aquí voy de nuevo-cerraste tus ojos y comenzaste.

.

.

Dino noto donde te encontrabas y trato de ayudarte o arruinarte

-espera (nombre) ya estoy aquí –dijo sacando su látigo pero este no ayudo, solo te dio en tu mejilla

-Gracias! Que gran ayuda –exclámate mientras te sobabas

-oh lo siento –dijo

- ¿hazte aun lado si? Yo me encargo, no estas disponible ahora –dijiste

.

.

Después de un rato ya haber dejando muchos cuerpos tendidos, llego Romario y hasta entonces Dino recupero el control de sus torpes movimientos, te llevo a un parque cerca y colocó un curita en tu mejilla

-estoy bien-dijiste apartando tu mejilla

-perdona, fue mi error –dijo y colocó el curita

-¿y de quien mas va hacer?-dijiste

-lo siento, y para disculparme, te compre esto-dijo y te dio una envoltura muy linda, abriste tus ojos con ilusión creyendo que era ese oso que viste, lo abriste y una venita de enojo salió por tu frente

-¿una… tortuga?-

-si de peluche - dijo el sonrientemente

Lo miraste molesta

-que tiene? Me gustan las tortugas-dijo

-pero no a mí-

Él se te acerco hasta quedar frente a frente contigo

-(nombre) te ves muy linda de cerca-dijo sonriendo y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte

-¿que?-preguntaste toda roja

-compre esta tortuga para ti, para que cada vez que la veas te acuerdes de mi, y de esto-Dino beso tu frente tan despacio y tan dulce que te pusiste mas roja que antes

-¿pe-pero que ha-haces?-tartamudeaste

El solo comenzó a reírse, para camuflajear su sonrojo que no tardaste en notar

-vamos esta atardeciendo –dijo y te tono de la mano, le sonreíste y él te devolvió la sonrisa , mientas caminabas con el

-oye, por cierto ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?-le preguntaste

-mmm… es cierto ¿que te voy enseñar?

-¡¿así que es una farsa?!

-jajaja ¿tu que crees?

-¡oye!

* * *

_Me encantaba ver tu sonrisa,_

_Me encantaba ver el brillo de tus ojos,_

_Me encantaba apretar tu mano con la mía_

_Y a pesar de haberte conocido este día_

_Me encartaría volver a verte otro día_

* * *

**Ya en la mansión vongola**

Estabas cenando con todos esos chicos en la mesa, cuando apareció reborn, otra vez con la bola de cristal con papeles

-tu siguiente tutor de mañana será-

Abrió el papel

-Belphegor-dijo

Tú buscabas el nombrado, pero por alguna razón ladeaste tu cabeza, lo sentiste, un cuchillo pasó por tu mejilla, obsérvate que te lo lanzo y viste a un chico rubio con su flequillo cubría sus ojos, una tiara en su cabello que sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes. Tenia otro cuchillo en sus manos, a pesar de estar cubiertos sus ojos pareciera como si te mirara asesinamente

-el príncipe se des aburrirá con esta plebeya ushishishishi~

-¿otro supuesto tutor?-dijiste

-Dino-hablo reborn- que le paso a la mejilla de (nombre)-dijo con arma en mano

-este, este Reborn yo…

-Dino yo que tu correría-sugeriste ignorando la mirada del otro rubio

Mientras Dino corría, medio tropezándose al ser seguido por reborn, suspírate

-mañana será un día peligroso -presentiste

* * *

**hola que tal como salio? les gusto? me odian ahora? quieren hacer sus pedidos? todo eso haganmelo saber por reviews o PM y con gusto le hare el pedido y mejorare lo que me sugirieron y sobre todo gracias por pasar leer esto me hace tan feliz n.n **


	3. Bel

**mina-sama! perdon la tardanza este que estoy algo estrenada ¡por que me dejaron! T_T si señoras y señores me dejaron tarea! xD **

**y aqui otro capitulo a petición de vicky-chan y las demas fans de nuestro principe bel y el siguiente sera del guapisisisisisismo kyoya _****! **

** bueno los dejo! **

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Te habías despertado algo temprano, ya te habías acostumbrado a levantarte tarde, pero soñar con la sonrisa de ese chico te saco volando de la cama.

Caminabas por el pasillo de la mansión y viste a una sirvienta tocando la puerta de un cuarto

-joven belphegor ya es de día-decía la sirvienta mientras tocaba la puerta

-¿belphegor? ¿No es mi supuesto tutor?-te preguntaste

-disculpa-te acercaste-lo despertare yo- te dirigiste a la sirvienta

-oh gracias señorita

Abriste la puerta y viste un bulto envuelto en sabanas, te acercaste a el

-oye supuesto tutor –levantaste una de las sabanas, todo fue tan rápido que, cuando te diste cuenta él estaba encima de ti

-ushishishishi~ ¿la plebeya vino a despertar al príncipe? –dijo con esa sonrisa amplia

-oye ¿se supone que me vas a dar clases no? ¿Porque sigues durmiendo?-le preguntaste tratando de evadirlo

Su sonrisa se amplió y se acercó mas hacia a ti

-¿comenzamos entonces con la lección?-te susurro aun mas cerca de ti pero eso termino cuando la puerta de el cuarto se abrió de golpe, quien lo hizo un chico con el mismo uniforme que el rubio pero este tenia un sobrero de rana

-bel-sempai~ nunca creí que le enseñarías ese tipo de cosas a (nombre)-chan

Rápido lo empujaste ligeramente te sonrojaste, el rubio solo lanzo dos cuchillos a la cabeza de rana

-duele...Sempai~ ¿le importaría no apuñalar a la verdad?~

-cállate rana escandalosa –

-(nombre)-chan te cuidado de bel-sempai a veces se le vota

-ushishishishi~ creo que hare picadillo de rana

-me voy~

-¿quien era?-ladéate la cabeza confundida

-una rana muy molesta –te contesto

Después comenzó a caminar y te dejo sola en su habitación

-oye! ¿No se supone que me darás tutoría?-lo seguiste

-no por que soy un príncipe ushishishishi~

-si claro, demuéstramelo, que eres un príncipe

-ushishishi~ -te jalo hacia la escaleras y se sentaron en el enorme comedor que se encontraba, se sentó a lado de ti, dio dos palmadas y llegaron los sirvientes, comenzaron a colocar todo tipo de instrumentos a los lados, después te pusieron un tazón grande con liquido

Voltéate a ver al rubio a tu lado que te observaba con su amplia sonrisa que hicieras un movimiento, iba a tomar una cuchara pero te detuviste al notar un cuchillo llegar, voltéate a verlo

-error~ ushishishi~- metió el chico sus manos en el tazo que el tenia y con una toalla se las seco

Hiciste lo mismo y después te colocaron la sopa e hiciste, volviste a querer tomar la cuchara que tenia a tu lado izquierdo pero otro cuchillo llamo tu atención, lo voltéate a ver de nuevo

-¿te importaría no lanzarme cuchillos mientras cómo?

-la sopera, a tu izquierda plebeya ushishishi~

Después de un rato

-estoy aburrido-dijo, te tomo del brazo hacia la sala, te coloco unos libros en tu cabeza

-camina-ordeno

A regañadientes obedeciste mientras caminabas él te lanzaba cuchillos

-mas derecha plebeya ushishishishi~

-¿realmente lo haces para des aburrirte no?!-le gritaste

Te hartaste y llagaste a donde estaba el, con cara y tono caprichoso

-oye estoy aburrida hay que hacer algo divertido-decías mientras tocabas con tu debo su pecho

-ushishishi~-te tomo de la mano, te llevo a un cuarto, al abrirla u poco era uno normal solo que la cama un poco pequeña

Bel te hizo una señal de guardar silencio, y al seguir observando visite a un pequeño bebé con un sombrero que cubría su rostro y este colocaba unos billetes en un peluche en forma de un signo de pesos

-al fin la termine de llenar!-decía mientras abrazaba el peluche feliz

-ushishishi~ nunca creí que la avaricia de mammon fuera para tanto –rio bel y llamo la atención del bebé

-bel como te atreves a husmear en mi cuarto!-grito

Bel te tomo de la mano y corrieron siendo perseguidos por el bebé enfurecido, bel te metió en otro cuarto, y entraron al armario de esa habitación, mientras esperaban a que se fuera bel te abrazo, mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa, quisiste alejarlo pero al entrar alguien a la habitación y no pudiste hacer nada, entro un hombre con cabellos muy largos metálicos, al entrar en la habitación, abrió la puerta y se asomo, cuando vio que no había nadie, se acercó a un pequeño reproductor y puso música, era rock, de acuerdo al ritmo de la música movía sus cabellera y sus manos como un guitarrista en un concierto de rock, bel y tu comenzaron a reír como locos tanto que salieron del armario, el peli plateado saco su espada y se las coloco.

-que se supone que hacen?!-dijo algo rojo, algo, no como un tomate, comenzaron a correr ya te estabas cansando, bel tomo tus piernas y te cargo, iba tan rápido que lo único que hiciste fue sujetarte de su playera.

.

.

.

Ya estando lejos del peli plateado en el jardín estando descansando los dos comenzaron a carcajear

-hacer travesuras es divertido-dijiste

La sonrisa de bel desapareció un poco pero volvió a salir, esta vez se te acerco, te tomo de tus caderas y puso su cara en tu cuello

-ushishishi~ (nombre) ¿quieres ser mi compañera de travesuras?-te pregunto con un tono raro de lo habitual

-eh? yo-trataste de decir

-bel-sempai~ incluso aquí quiere hacer eso aquí?-dijo el cabeza de rana

Bel se separo de ti y comenzó a perseguir al chico, sentiste un alivio no sabias que sucedería antes de que interrumpiera ese chico, trataste de regresar a la mansión, ya estando caminado sentiste un corte en tu ropa, comenzaste a observar y divisaste unos hilos pasaban por todo tu cuerpo, impidiéndote mover, y entre los arbusto viste a bel salir

-ushishishi~ no escaparas de mi -dijo se acercó a ti y esta vez mordió tu cuello, y tratabas de separarte, estabas tan sonrojada pero no pudiste, los hilos te lo impedían.

Después soltó los hilos y comenzó a caminar, volteo

-es una marca, para que nadie te toque-dijo con su sonrisa

Tú sacaste un espejo y revísate el área donde te mordió, y si como dijo bel, te quedo marca, tu solo palideciste

-¿¡como cubriré esto?! –gritaste

.

.

**En la mansión **

Decidiste cubriste con un curita, otra vez estaban reunidos todos y reborn llego a ver el curita en tu cuello, tu solo lo cubriste

-con ellos se te hará costumbre lastimarte-dijo

-bien el siguiente tutor es

Saco otro papel

-hibari… kyoya

Tu comenzaste a buscarlo, viste a reborn y el solo señalo con su debo a un chico que estaba en una esquina , comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a ti, se acercó lo suficiente para incomodarte e intimidarte, este comenzó a verte de arriba a bajo por un buen rato para después irse.

Todos se fueron y te dejaron, tragaste duro

-mañana voy a morir-dijiste a ver al chico de espaldas

* * *

**y como salio?! ya no pude escribir un poema de bel u.u y todo por que a mis maestros se les ocurrio adelantarnos 2 evaluanciones para salir antes de vaca esta bien pero... STRESSS ACABA DE ATERRIZAR! asi que quiza me atrace un poco tenganme un poco de paciencia tratare de actualizar cada dos dias si puedo..bueno espero sus maravillosas opiniones! n.n**


	4. hibari Kyoya

**hola! como están? me atrace lo se, pero ayer mi word se daño asi que tuve que arreglarlo u.u y aqui tengo al fin el poema de bel que quería poner en el anterio cap:**

****_en la calma prefabricada la siento cuando estas, cuando te intuyo a distancia, estrangula el estomago, cosquillea en la sangre, me inunda de las peores ansias de adueñarme, poseerte, con solo mirarte, tenerte, olerte me basta para querer tenerte invadirte.. deglutirte.._

**y aqui el cap de el guapisisisimo kyoya! tome algunas de las ideas de lo que tenia planeado para mi historia la llama de mi corazón pero... todavia falta para que llege en ese cap. asi que.. pues disfrutenlo! para todas la fans incluyendome de hibari kyoya! **

* * *

ya era tu cuarto día en esa mansión, y hoy te volviste a levantar temprano, no sabias si era para bien o para mal, querías escapar, intentaste salir por la ventana de tu cuarto, pero te resulto inútil, tiene seguro, rejilla y estaba clavada, algo te decía que el joven de traje era el culpable de ello, saliste al pasillo tratando de abrir ventanas, ayer temías la sonrisa de ese rubio que cubría su rostro, ahora otro chico con ojos de "te matare" fueron tu pesadilla al dormir.

Abriste la enorme ventana, y sentiste el aire fresco de la mañana que se te olvido el por qué la abriste, todo tranquilo hasta que

-hey,

Un escalofrió recorrió tu columna vertebral, tragaste duro, a pesar de hoy por primera vez oíste esa voz sabias quien era

-bue-buenos días, -voltéate, notaste la miraba penetrante que te miraban

-herbívora esto que hago es por el

-y- ¿qué me va a enseñar?-preguntaste temerosa

El chico sonrió sádicamente saco uno de sus tofas

-supervivencia-

Volviste a tragar duro, diste unos pasos atrás y chocaste con alguien, volteaste y viste al rubio sonriente que viste tu primer día

-oh Di-Di

-Dino

-ha cierto

-caballo salvaje que haces aquí?-dijo hibari poniéndose en modo batalla

-oye kyoya cálmate, vine porque reborn me mando

El pelinegro se calmo

-vamos te llevare a donde el te dará la lección

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban, Dino dirigió una mirada a kyoya, pero este saco su tofa acercándose, pero este se escondió en tu espalda

-perdón por eso(nombre)-te susurro

-se porta así siempre?-le susurraste

-a veces pero es una buena persona -dijo, pero recibió una mirada del pelinegro, haciendo que se volviera a esconder detrás de ti

.

.

.

Te llevaron a un bosque, tú voléate a ver a Dino y lo encontraste, triste , bueno lloriqueando de manera cómica

-shhf..(Nombre) shnf.. Perdón…

-¿ha?-

-es que no fue mi intención dejarte aquí con kyoya pero yo.. No tuve opción él me obligo

-el?

-hey caballo salvaje, si no te vas te morderé hasta la muerte

-es-espera kyoya, toma (nombre) te será útil –dijo Dino entregándote un látigo

- un látigo?

-sí, uno de los que use

-ya veo

-caballo…un aura salió de tras kyoya

-nos vemos

-adiós Dino-te despediste

Kyoya se te abalanzo, tu lo sentiste, con un movimiento suave lo esquivaste, el siguió detrás de ti, sentiste su aura asesina, habías peleado con muchos delincuente, y todos eran para ti pan comido, pero él te intimidaba

-te morderé hasta la muerte herbívora-dijo causándote aun mas temor

Seguiste esquivando, hasta que, en algunos arbustos te escondite, comenzaste a correr, pasabas montes arbusto, arboles. Después de un rato te detuviste, después de pensarlo, tú no corres, nunca habías huido de nadie, y esta no era una excepción, te detuviste, y corriste en dirección contraria a la que corrías.

Después de un rato, buscabas a hibari,

-¿ese señor peligroso… se abra escondido?

El sonido de un pájaro llamo tu atención, y miraste hacia el árbol que se oía localizar tus mejillas se ruborizaron, al ver en aquel árbol al pelinegro sentado en una rama del árbol colocando un nido de pajaritos bebés que al parecer se había caído, un pequeño canario en el pelo de este, su mirada, no era aquella que habías visto en la mañana, con un aura asesina, si no una llena de ternura, simpatía, se veía totalmente diferente, parecía otra persona.

Suspiraste, el chico se dio cuenta, bajo del árbol, volvió a sacar sus tofas

-te morderá hasta la muerte-dijo

-este… ¿no cree que se oye un poco pervertido, señor peligroso?

-que quieres decir?-pregunto

-bueno… con esos tofas, esas esposas(en su cinturón), y esa frase. Además de que estamos en un lugar solitario, solo nosotros…

-¿qué insinúas? .dijo

-yo-te sonrojaste-nada

-no me importa lo piensas yo solo te morderé hasta la muerte y ya.-dijo para después abalanzarse

Fuiste a su encuentro, mientras el daba ráfagas de tofazos a toda velocidad, para ti era como en cámara lenta, dio uno con más fuerza y tu sin problema lo detuviste, el solo sonreía con satisfacción, por un impulso se separaron, volteaste a ver atrás y viste que estaba una llanura un tanto alta detrás de ustedes,

-tsk, solo tengo que ganar verdad?-se pregunto

El chico se acercó a contraatacar, sacaste el látigo que te dio Dino y al tratar de utilizarlo se te fue inútil, esquivando otra vez su golpes, no notaste que te habías enredado con el látigo, que al tirar de él te diste cuenta de eso, ya cuando estabas cayendo por la llanura

-tsk, así voy a terminar?-pensando cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos viste al pelinegro tenerte en tus brazos, con los ojos cerrados, el recibió el impacto

-oye.. oye!-gritaste mientras tomabas sus camisa, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, son sabias si era enojo , impotencia, tristeza entre otras

Oye… responde!-gritabas hasta que sus brazos te apretaron y abrió sus ojos

-eres muy ruidosa-dijo abriendo sus ojos y dirigirse a ti

-¿por qué lo hiciste?! Yo lo iba recibir por descuidarme , yo.-

-"el".. El me dijo que las mujeres eran débiles y frágiles así que-

-débil?! Frágil?!- tú me crees así?! –preguntaste todavía enojada

-bájate, pesas –dijo

Tú te paraste caminaste un rato, al darte cuenta

-¿dónde estamos?

El se incorporo, y camino hacia a ti

-buscaremos la salida, solo camina –dijo

Caminaste tratando de que fueran a la misma dirección

-camina más rápido, yo solo te seguiré de lejos

-pero- te irrumpió su mirada –de acuerdo-dijiste con miedo

Caminaste adelante hasta que no soportaste y voléate a verlo, el estaba tocando su brazo con dolor, tú te sorprendiste si se había herido, pero no quería que lo supieras, te le acercaste

-te curare la herida-dijiste

-no voy a-

-cállate y siéntate!-gritaste y el a regañadientes obedeció

-como se supone que lo harás?-te pregunto

-espera aquí-dijiste

Fuiste a buscar algo de agua, unas rocas planas y unas hierbas medicinales que conocías. Llegaste con agua lavaste tus manos y con las rocas hiciste una especie de pasta para la herida, se la aplicaste, rompiste tu ropa un poco y con ese pedazo amarraste la herida, mientras lo hacías, mechones de tu cabello cubrían tu rostro, pero te importaba, te sorprendiste como hibari te lo haya acomodado en su lugar

-tienes una debilidad?-te pregunto

-quien sabe-contestaste

- y si lo descubro?-dijo acercando te mas a ti, tú te esperabas lo peor, comenzaste a golpearlo, pero él te agarro fuertemente tu mentón y lo rijo hacia tu izquierda, tus ojos se llenaron de luz al ver lo que te quería mostrar hibari…

Un arco iris muy extendido en el hermoso cielo azul despejado

- es están hermoso!-exclamaste para después sonreír sinceramente

Hibari te miraba fijamente

-las sonrisas son debilidad-dijo mientras te tocaba tus labios- me pregunto si-

Tus ojos se abrieron a la par y tus mejillas se enrojecieron al sentir tus labios con los de él, tímidamente, sin hacer nada, se separo de ti

-lo es?-pregunto victorioso

-claro que no!-lo empujaste sonrojada

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la mansión, pero ninguno dijo nada, ya había terminado el día, y antes de entrar adentro

-oye señor peligroso… Gracias a usted ya no soy débil, he cambiado –dijiste sonriendo para después dejarlo

El solo te observaba entrar

* * *

_Eres débil, con tus delgados brazos y frágil cuerpo, como un animal indefenso que quiero proteger , no has cambiado desde que llegaste, sigues siendo débil para mí,_

_No has cambiado, pero te las arreglas para sobrevivir, por que fuiste fuerte desde el comienzo_

* * *

.

.

Ya adentro estaba el joven de traje que se te acerco

-como te fue con hibari?

Tú te sonrojaste al recordar

-más o menos- contestaste

-bien-dijo-tu siguiente tutor es-abrió otra vez el papel, la comisura de su labios mostró una sonrisa seductora, cerro el papel,

-espera a tu tutor mañana-dijo y se acerco a ti

-y trata de no huir esta vez- te susurro al oído

-¿¡acaso estas personas no son normales!?-preguntaste al sentir otra vez tu alarma de peligro.

* * *

**ya volvi!**** y ya sabe quien es el siguiente? ** tiene pedidos?! que les pareció? alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo? pues yo con gusto lo recibo! no vemos hasta el otro cap! ^^


	5. Reborn

_**ciaossu! como se encuentran!? antes que nada perdon la tardanza esque... se me fue! la inspiracion! xD este cap es para Mirizore-san que tanto me apoya! gracias por leer espero te guste, y tambien a las demas fans de el sexi reborn adulto ^^ que lo disfuten!**_

* * *

Una mañana mas, esta vez creíste que dormirías hasta tarde, no sabias quieran tu tutor de hoy así que no tuviste pesadillas.

La mañana tranquila y fresca, pero algo te hizo abrir los ojos a la par, un aura asesina

Al observar, encontraste a un joven con traje, sombrero y unas patillas rizadas con un arma que te apuntaba, te despertaste de golpe y lo observaste, el solo te dio una sonrisa y retiro el arma que se encontraba apuntándote

-debes estar alerta, si no perderás la cabeza-dijo

Tú reaccionaste, estabas en pijama, estaba invadiendo tu cuarto...

-FUE-RA!-gritaste y quien sabe como lo sacaste de tu habitación dejándolo perplejo

-oh, por cierto hay una bomba que estallara en dos minutos si no sales vestida-dijo te apresurarte tomaste que te encontraste en el armario y te lo pusiste a una velocidad, te habías dado cuenta que esta gente no era normal, no dudaría en volar la habitación,

Un pequeño sonido comenzó a sonar, al instante abriste la puesta, media vestida y despeinada, tratando de regular tu respiración

-wao, lo lograste mi estudiante dame-tsuna nunca lo logra, pero-dijo acercándote a ti,-deberias tener más cuidado eres una chica-dijo mientras abrochaba un botón de tu blusa, con tu mano restiraste la suya, el solo sonrió

-te espero en el jardín ahí comenzara tu lección –se fue dejándote un poco sonrojada

.

.

.

En el jardín, observaste a tu alrededor, unos objetos que utilizan para tiro al blanco en forma de personas, cerca unas armas de todo tipo, habías visto armas en la tele y en libros y revistas pero no en persona

-¿son de juguete? Dijiste mientras te acercabas a tocarlas

-claro, siempre y cuando sepas utilízalas-dijo el pelinegro, te volteaste y lo viste sonriéndote

-no me diga que… ¿esta es mi lección de hoy?

-aprenderás a usar un arma o morirás en el intento-sentencio

-primero, sujétala suavemente- mientras te daba un arma pequeña

Con nerviosismo la tomaste y trataste de apuntar el blanco que se encontraba delante de ti a cierta distancia

-bien dijo-acercándosete a ti, tocando tu hombro, hablante al oído-relájate-dijo tu no pudiste evitar sonrojarte al hablarte con tal sensual voz, en vez de relajarte tu corazón comenzó a latir mil por hora

-relaja lo hombros, bájalos-dijo con esa misma voz tu lo hiciste –inhala y al momento de exhalar dispara –dijo, disparaste y diste en tres líneas antes del centro

-no está mal, ¿volvemos a intentarlo?-dijo sonriendo divertido

-¡y-yo puedo sola!-dijiste tartamudeando de sonrojo

.

.

Comenzaste a disparar ya te habías relajado por mucho tiempo mientras él te observaba dabas muy cerca del centro, después paraste para descansar

-eres buena-dijo sonriéndote- creo que naciste para ser asesina

-yo?!

El teléfono el hitman sonó y el contesto

-chaos,

-ahora?

-de acuerdo,-dijo, volteo a verte y sonrió -tendrás un remplazo, estoy algo ocupado

-no te preocupes es buena-dijo para después colgar

-surgió un asunto, tengo que una misión pero estoy ocupado, iras tu en mi lugar-dijo

-¿!que!? Te has vuelto loco!?

-no te preocupes te ayudare-dijo

.

.

.

-woo te queda bien-dijo con una sonrisa al verte con una ropa informal pero provocativa (se las dejare a su criterio)

Tu ceja estaba muy arqueada del enojo

-¿para que esto?-preguntaste irritada

-camuflaje, a la persona que vamos a cazar es un mujeriego así que tienes que ser su objetivo

-por que tengo que hacerlo?

-porque no tiene alternativa soy tu tutor y me obedecerás-respondió y tu frunciste el seño

.

.

.

Te llevo a un parque y ahí te dejo

-estarás aquí como si estuvieras esperando, el llegara a ti, tu solo síguele la corriente

-¿y que tengo que ver con esto?

-que lo distraerás mientras lo mato

-y como se supone que lo voy a reconocer?

-tiene un broche con símbolo de rombo

-chaos-dijo y después se fue

-me las vas a pagar asesino rizadito -dijiste

.

.

.

Mientras seguías sumergida en tus pensamientos una voz llamo tu atención

-hola ¿esperas a alguien?-hablo un hombre de una edad mayor con traje y lentes, con una sonrisa algo sospechosa, se sentó a tu lado. Tú volteaste a verlo, y notaste ese broche en su saco

-quizá-contestaste

-y ya llevas rato?

-no lo sé-

-Porque no dejas de esperar y te llevo a algún lugar divertido?

-no estoy segura

-vamos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, además no es bueno que una chica linda este sola-dijo para después tomar tu mano

-oye-dijiste tratando de tomarte de soltarte, el se te acerco mas y te coloco una navaja en tu espalda

-crees que soy tonto? Que voy a caer en tu juego?

Tus ojos se abrieron en par, creíste que no peligrabas, porque se dio cuenta?

-a mí nadie me rechaza me entiendes?! Ahora me sigues o ya sabes las consecuencias

Tu humillada te incorporaste y caminaste mientras el hombre te tomaba de la cadera con el arma,

Llegaron a una heladería

-de que sabor quieres cariño? –te pregunto

-…-no respondiste por que hacerlo? –pero sentiste su arma tocar tu piel

-(sabor)

-ok –dijo

.

.

Al momento de pagar el retiro un poco el arma y aprovechaste ese momento en quitarle el arma y derribarlo,

-jejeje realmente eres tonta ¿crees Que andaría por ahí solo?-dijo y en ese instante un grupo de hombres aparecieron, incluyendo al vendedor de la heladería con arma apuntándote

-tsk, y ahora que-te quejaste cerrando tus ojos, te volteaste preparándote para ponerte en tu típica posición de capoeira cuando un disparo llamo tu atención y viste caer a uno de los hombres

Unas ráfagas de aire movían tu cabello (color), entre esas ráfagas viste a ese hombre trajeado con patillas rizadas aparecer, y te lanzo un arma

-no te quedes ahí, que para eso te pago-dijo

-tú no me pagas-respondiste

-cierto, acábalos- hablo

El lugar se lleno de sonidos de disparos, un tras otros

Después de un rato todo quedo en silencio, la escena: todos los hombres en el suelo, inclusive el que te amenazaba, volteaste a ver al hitman que te sonreía

-buen trabajo-dijo haciendo que tu soltaras el arma el piso y corrieras a el

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al notar que tu lo abrazabas, lentamente el coloco sus mano en tus hombros,

-idiota, porque me dejaste sola, pude haber muerto –dijiste enojada y sonrojada al sentir su torso bien formado

-idiota, crees que dejaría morir a un estudiante?

-si-respondiste

-oh es verdad si lo dejaría-agrego

-tendrás que pagarme esto-dijiste

-como?-pregunto este, tu solo sonreíste de lado

.

.

.

En una habitación de la mansión , se encontraba cerrada

-oye, no seas tan cruel

-tú también defiéndete

-de verdad seres muy aborazada

-pues muévete mas

-ooow perdí!

-jejej quizás seas un buen asesino , pero yo… yo te gano en los juegos de consola jajajajaj-te burlaste

-de acuerdo , luego hacemos la revancha . Ahora vete a arreglarte para la cena , y conocerás a tu siguiente tutor

-ok- dijiste sonriéndole para después irte dejándolo ahí

**Todos tiemblan al nombrarme **

**Nadie se mete conmigo , si no encontraran su destino **

**Porque soy el mejor asesino **

**Todos huyen de mi presencia, y es porque temen por su existencia **

**No dependo de nadie, no tengo debilidad**

**Y ahora que tus ojos me comienzan a mirar**

**¿Por qué este sentimiento me hace retroceder?**

**Y ahora que tú me abrazas, ¿está bien tu abrazo corresponder?**

**Y ahora que me sonríes, ¿estará bien dejarte ir?**

_._

.

En la sala de la mansión, en la cena…

-bien el siguiente es..

-gokudera hayato-menciono el hitman

Tú volteaste a ver, y notaste que alguien te miraba(de nuevo) asesinamente un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello plateado , parecía un delincuente peligroso pero algo lo interrumpió , un chico con apariencia tierna le hablo

-tú puedes gokudera-kun

El chico delincuente cambio su cara asesina a una muy alegre

-déjemelo a mí decimo!-exclamo con su pulgar arriba

-Es un delincuente bipolar-pensaste al ver tal escena ….

* * *

_**y que tal?.. no encontraba algo para reborn asi que asi salio! y tambien perdon la tardanza , y ahora creo que me atrazare un poco mas, en la otra semana creo.. pero si no es asi lo subire! y tambien pido perdon y un poco de paciencia pronto les cumlire sus pedidos! **_

_***propagnda informativa*  
**_

_****tambien los invito a leer mi otro fic .. que tengo una gran expectativa en el apartir del capitulo 6 todo va a cambiar jjujuju tengo muchas cosas alneadas gracias a una sempai que me ayudo y va a ser *0* asi que esperenlo !  
_

_ciao ciao! ^^  
_


	6. Gokudera Hayato

Hola! Antes que nada… lo siento! Perdón la tardanza, pero… en todos mis *contando* 5840 días de vida había tenido tanta tarea! De verdad! Y ahora que ya termine… lo subo! Metí a gokudera un poco antes porque… me amenazaron.. sip, mi primocha morocha. Cuando le comunique la idea de este fic me dijo

-cuando lo hagas, me haces uno de gokudera… si no… rodara tu cabeza

*glup* *tocándose su cuello* quiero mi cabeza en su lugar así que… lo subí xD

Espero le guste a todas las fans de Gokudera y para mi primocha morocha! ^^

* * *

Un día más, ¿por qué de repente estabas odiando las mañanas? Respuesta: conocer a tus tutores del día, enserio esa personas no son normales, te despertaste increíblemente rápido creyendo que ese delincuente bipolar estaría en tu cuarto como tu anterior tutor, pero no estaba. Te arreglaste y saliste por el pasillo, a lo lejos divisaste al chico que te lanzo una miraba anoche, paso cerca de tu costado y te volteo a ver, sin decir palabra alguna supiste lo que te quería decir: "sígueme"

Lo seguiste sin dudar, mientras él iba de espaldas una pequeña risa llamo tu atención

-ushishishi~ -no necesitabas verlo para saber quien fue el autor de aquel moretón en tu cuello, volteaste

-ushishishi~ extrañaste al príncipe?

-¿príncipe? Príncipe ni en tus cuentos –le contestaste

-ushishishi~ que tímida-ignorando tu comentario y acercándote a ti con claras intenciones de tocar tu mejilla, te trataste de alejar, pero algo se interpuso delante de ti

-oye! Maniático de los cuchillos aléjate de esta mujer

-¿tu quien eres?-pregunto sarcástico el rubio

-el decimo me la encargo y no dejare que la toques –dijo el peligris sacando su bombas ya encendidas

Tragaste duro, que haga esto es peligroso

-hey, hey, no hagas nada peligroso-dijiste tratando de detenerlo

-tú no te metas mujer!-grito

-hey realmente quieres que se enoje ese tal decimo por hacer algo así?-insististe haciendo que apagara sus bombas

-tsk solo por el decimo-dijo y te tomo bruscamente de la mano y te jaloneo a una biblioteca

Al entrar te soltó y seguiste caminando observando la gran biblioteca tan cuidada llena de libros, cuando te diste cuenta el chico coloco una pila de libros sobre la mesa, haciendo ruido lo suficiente para saber que era muchos.

-y eso?-preguntaste

-estudia-te ordenado

-si, es un placer conocerlo, Ya que me dijo su nombre señor libro

-tsk Gokudera Hayato

-(nombre y apellido)

-haber…-comenzaste a observar los libros que había puesto en la mesa

-¿ciencia de UMAS?

-como identificar un OVNI en 10 pasos?

-lenguaje de OVNIS aprende a llamarlos

Una gota estilo anime apareció e tu sien

-¿para que esto? –preguntaste

-aprenderemos a conocer e investigaremos los grandes misterios del mundo !-grito gokudera animado

-sabes cual es un misterio del mundo?-preguntaste sin interés

-¿qué?-pregunto

-que soy hombre

-¿¡enserio!?-dijo sorprendido

-¡claro que no! Fanático amante de lo raro!-gritaste

-¡no me llames asi!

-¡no me grites!

-tu también me grites!-te volteaste en modo de rechazo, pero algo te hizo palidecer y gritar

-¡kyaaaaaaaa! Una araña!-gritaste y te agarraste de la camisa del peli plateado

-oye mujer! Suéltame!-te grito

-no!¡ Mata a la araña!-gritaste

-¿!le tienes miedo a una araña?!-

-¡cállate! Me dan asco, ¡matala!-gritaste

-de acuerdo-dijo y mato a la araña

-ya la mate,

-hm, -moviste la cabeza en forma de gracias

- ¿en serio le temes a las arañas?

-¡claro que no! … me dan asco…-dijiste tratando de mentir, te soltaste de el

-¡oh otra araña!-exclamo en broma y tu le creíste

-kyaaa! Idiota no me espantes! -gritaste y te sujetaste del

-oye, aléjate de mí-dijo el chico, tratando de alejarte, pero tú te aferrabas a su camisa, un poco asustada

-lo siento-dijo dejando de empujarte, tu lo volteaste a ver e hiciste un mohín haciendo que este se sonrojara y bruscamente te separa

-oye con más cuidado!-le gritaste

-sigamos con la clase-dijo el tratando de disimular

-que clase?- dijiste con sarcasmo

- ¡oye!-grito

-mejor enséñame geometría ¿si?

El peli plateado te lanzo una mirada asesina

-ehm... y después me enseñas lo que quieras-dijiste al ver su mirada

-bien…-dijo, se acomodo sus lentes, se amarro una coleta y se acerco al pizarrón que estaba frente y comenzó...

- para encontrar el área de…

_10 minutos_

Tus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados,

_15 minutos _

Tus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, comenzaste a dormitar, pero tratando se despertar inmediatamente

20 minutos

Ya no te importo tener sueño, cerraste tus ojos y quedaste en la inconsciencia…

-Hey mujer! -Grito a todo pulmón gokudera

-eh?.. Reborn no!-gritaste y después abriste tus ojos y notaste al peliplateado mirándote asesinamente

-lo.. siento…

-seguiremos con la otra clase

-y que se supone que me enseñaras? ¿Cómo llama OVNIS?

-precisamente-dijo

-hay no..-te quejaste

.

.

.

.

-ventura, ventura, space people! ventura, ventura, space people!-repetia una y otra vez Gokudera con un extraño baile y sus manos como fantasma

-jajajajajajaj!-no pudiste evitar reírte

-waap! Deja de reírte y hazlo también!

-no loca! Soy libre sabes! Jajajajaa-

-vamos! Hazlo! –grito

-muo~ voy … -dijiste

-ventura,~ ventura~, space people~-dijiste sin ganas

-no! Con mas ganas!-te grito

Inflaste tus mejillas -ventura~ ah! Un ONVI!-gritaste

-que?!-dijo , voltea asustado y a la vez emocionado

-no hay nada!-grito

-jejeje caíste, -te acercaste a él- me la debías- sonreíste

Sus mejillas tenía un color carmín al ver tu sonrisa

-¿Gokudera?-le preguntaste

_Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante, haciendo que este sentimiento me envolviera bastante._

_Quisiera que esto no acabara, no quiero que dure tan poco como la luz de la estrella fugaz _

_Como el sol constate quiero que esto sea capaz _

-gokudera!-le gritaste

-que quieres!- te contesto

-has me caso si?

-tks, ya vete

-perdon?

-que te vayas la clase termino

- eh? que extraño mis otros tutores no terminarían la clase ..

-largo!-te grito haciendo que dieras un respingon

-de acuerdo- en caminaste y antes de abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió por ti

-chaos, sus gritos se oyen por toda la mansión

-Reborn-san, ya termino la clase-dijo el chico aun volteado y se podía notar sus ojeras un poco rojas

-ya veo, vamos (nombre)

-si- dijiste, volteado a ver al peli plateado que seguía aun de espaldas

Al llegar a la sala de la mansión

-oye (nombre)

-si?

-estaré esperando la siguiente ronda-dijo mientras sacaba si arma y la giraba

-eh?

-si, después de que pasemos todos, otra vez comenzara la ronda aleatoria de nuevo, estaré esperando volverte a enseñar-te apunto con su arma

-*glup*- recordaste que volverías a ver a tus anteriores tutores

-chaos-dijo y disparo, cerraste los ojos, pero no sentiste nada los abriste viendo que de esa arma salía una flor( la que gusten)

-oh una(flor que les guste), Gracias-notaste un papel en ella

-un nuevo método?-le preguntaste

-leelo

-de acuerdo… Yamamoto… Takeshi… quien es?-preguntaste

-ajajajajaja nunca creí que me tocaría después de Gokudera- se oyó una voz y un chico alto un poco moreno de cabellos negros, ojos café muy claro, se te acerco y coloco su frente junto a la tuya

-soy Yamamoto Takeshi, es un gusto conocerte (nombre) nos vemos mañana-dijo y después se fue dejándote una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo en tu rostro

Pero algo te saco de tu estado… tus antiguos tutores te veía raro, aparte de ya serlos, era como si quisieran matarte, lo que no sabias es que gracias a la escena con el chico tenía un aire de celos (?)

* * *

Bien… como salió? Malo verdad… *tocándose su cuello* quizá no esté viva para mañana xD

Pero… tienen pedidos? xD


	7. Yamamoto Takeshi

Owo hola! Aquí el cap de tutoría para Maria Shimizu-san y para las fan´s de Yamamoto! Después de este cap mi enamorarse de Take! Owo.

Siento que no me salió muy descriptivo… y si tiene faltas de ortografía, me disculpen Word a veces engaña u.u

Sin más les dejo el capitulo

* * *

La frescura se podría sentir en le piel… al sentir esta frescura, no necesitabas ver el reloj para saber que todavía era muy temprano para ti; te revolviste entre la sabanas de tu cama; de pronto un sonido llamo tu atención

-jajajaja – abriste los ojos rápidamente como si de ventanas se trataran

-Buenos Días (nombre) –dijo sonriendo inocentemente Yamamoto

-Yamamoto... ¿Que se supone que es tas haciendo en mi cuarto?-dijiste entre dientes tratando de no enojarte

-bueno... el me dijo que te gustaba que te despertara muy de mañana en tu cuarto-dijo muy despreocupadamente

Un tic se marco en tu ceja, la primera persona que entro a tu cuarto de despertarte… debe ser el, se nota que el pobre chico fue engañado totalmente

-mm… es muy temprano todavía… unos minutos más…-dijiste mientras te envolvías mas con las sabanas

-de acuerdo…pero te acompaño-dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de sabana y te hacia a un lado para poderse acostar

-¿pe-pero que haces?-dijiste

-te esperare hasta que decidas despertar aquí-dijo sonriendo mientras estaba debajo de las sabanas

-este- yo… ya me levante-dijiste, el chico era agradable pero, estar así es algo incomodo pensaste y te incorporaste de aquella cama, haciendo que el también lo hiciera

-bueno… ¿qué clase me vas a dar?

-bueno, iremos a dar una vuelta corriendo

-he?... bueno… me voy a cambiar…

*sonrisa*

-dije que me voy a cambiar

*sonrisa*

-enserio, me voy a cambiar… podrías salir?

*sonrisa*

- de verdad… sal...

-oh de acuerdo-dijo sonriente y salió de tu habitación

Ahora que lo pensabas… no habías traído ropa deportiva, al menos buscaste algo de ropa en tu armario y, ahí estaba, ropa deportiva con una nota:

"_La conseguí para ti (nombre) que tengas un buen día con tu tutor por que después no lo será"_

No necesitabas pruebas para saber que Reborn lo hizo…

.

.

.

Tomaste esa ropa y te la pusiste, te quedaba bien, no le tomaste importancia y saliste de tu habitación ahí encontraste con el chico esperándote en un muro con una sonrisa

-ya estoy lista-dijiste al moreno

-bien vamos!-dijo Yamamoto

.

.

.

Salieron de aquella mansión, y comenzaron con el típico calentamiento y después corrieron, por aquella ciudad Italiana que no conocían, el chico corría como si jugara en las olimpiadas que apenas podías llegar a su nivel, siguieron corriendo por aquella cuidad, a pesar de ser agotador, era agradable ya que estaba conociendo la hermosa cuidad de Italia; después de un rato, se detuvieron a descansar

-y bien, ¿Cómo regresamos?-preguntaste, el moreno solo te volteo a ver sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la sien

-será que… ¿no sabes regresar?

-jajajaja lo siento..-se disculpo

-genial, *grrrrmm* el sonido de tu estomago te hizo sonrojar

-vamos, te invito a comer-dijo Yamamoto

-pero no sabemos dónde estamos,

-vi un restaurant cerca de aquí, además en la situación en la que estamos estaría bien utilizar el dicho

-¿el dicho?-preguntaste extrañada

-si, "las penas con pan son buenas" jajjaaa

-bueno…

.

.

.

-snif, snif Yamamoto de verdad no lo soporto en tan snif snif- sollozaste

-snif, snfi, si... yo sniff no soportare mas snif snif –

-de verdad sniff, sniff esto es demasiado picante –volviste a decir con lagrimas en los ojos

-no debimos comer en este restaurant, este es solo el nivel 1 de la comida picante sniff

-sinf, snif uuf, ya termine! –dijiste

-ah que rápida! Espérame no?

-jajaja claro-dijiste mientras te tocabas un ojos –ah!

-oh estas bien?-pregunto el chico

-sí, solo que me entro picante en el ojo-dijiste mientras sobabas el ojo

-déjame ver- se acerco el alto, muy cerca de ti, colocando sus manos en tus mejillas y acercar su mirada para así revisar tu ojo,

-este- estoy bien creo-dijiste un poco sonrojada, algo que no te escucho y te siguió observando

-¡dije que estoy bien!-subiste el tono haciendo que el reaccionara y te soltara

-lo siento,

-si… no te preocupes –dijiste

-si… ya termine, vamos

-si-

.

.

.

Salieron de aquel restaurant, y comenzaron a buscar el camino para regresar,

-por aquí (nombre)-dijo

- ¿tú crees? Yo pienso que por aquí-sugeriste

-vamos confía en mí-dijo el moreno

- de acuerdo…-aceptaste; después de dar un buen rato vueltas a la manzana -5vueltas para ser exactos - te hartaste

-mejor.. Yo guio-dijiste tratando de no subir tu voz

-jajjaaj perdón, perdón te lo dejo en tus manos

-si…

.

.

-y bien (nombre) ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-y cómo voy a saber, no conozco esta ciudad-te excusaste

-jajajaja, bueno sigamos –dijo

Y al seguir caminado, entraron a un callejón, ahí se encontraba unos puestos cerrados, y estaba muy solitario

-yo creo que deberiam- algo no te dijo seguir, era esa lluvia, sentiste como aumentaba,

-por aquí-te tomo de la mano, y te llevo a uno de esos puestos cerrados para refugiarse en la lluvia,

-Yamamoto… ¿te importaría soltarme? –dijiste un poco sonrojada

-oh lo siento-te soltó y coloco su mano en la sien en señal de sonrojo

El silencio reino en ustedes, sin contar los sonidos de la lluvia… no te gustan ese incomodo silencio, y la lluvia ya estaba tardando

-oye, ¿por qué no seguimos caminando? –preguntaste

-te puedes refriar-contesto

-no importa, amo la lluvia –dijiste ,lo tomaste de la mano y lo llevaste a la lluvia, lo estabas haciendo bailar en forma circular muy infantilmente por la lluvia

De repente el paro ,

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaste

-nee, (nombre) ¿te puedo abrazar?

-eh? yo-no te dejo contestar, sentiste sus abrazos sobre ti

_Tú, la lluvia, me tranquilizas, me llenas de resplandor a este neutro corazón_

_Suavemente, el caer de la lluvia, se trasforma en tu sonrisa, tus ojos, mientras más aumenta ,mis fuertes latidos acrecienta_

_Al mojarme de esto, me doy cuenta: que la lluvia del amor ha caído en mi_

_Amo la lluvia, te amo a Ti_

-nee, (nombre)¿ qué dijiste acerca de la lluvia?

- que la amo-contestaste

-yo también te amo-afirmo

-¿eh?

-jajjaaja

.

.

.

Al fin, quien sabe como regresaron a la mansión, ya era tarde, muy tarde, regresaron

-al fin-dijo el hitman lanzándote una toalla

-gracias-dijiste sarcásticamente

-ya escogí tu siguiente tutor

-si.. quien es

-VROOIIIIIIIIII!-se oyó por toda la mansión, y salió un peli plateado a escena

-oh! El rockero-recordaste

-VROOOOOOOOIII –lo oculto –mañana en la mañana te espera tu entrenamiento - dijo y se fue

-genial, ya tengo despertador para mañana-dijiste

.

.

.

* * *

Jujuju aquí el siguiente owo gracias por sus reviews espero publicar más seguido ya vienen mis vaca así les pido que si me pueden esperar las que me pidieron pedido! Gracias por pedir, me esforzaré por subir más, mas seguido asi que solo esperen! Jujuju bye-by! ^ ^


	8. Suberbi Squalo

Ciaosu! ^^ Me tarde ya que nunca había pensado en uno de Squalo, para **Anieh07** y las fans de Squalo.

Perdón la demora pero oh por cierto a las que me están pidiendo por supuesto que si! De hecho ya los tengo anotados ^^solo esperen, como ya son vacaciones quizá publique más seguido como antes ; bueno les dejo el cap.

* * *

El día anterior te relajaste, a decir verdad te habías divertido y distraído… pero no pudiste evitar pensar en las palabras de ese hombre… si aquellas "_que tengas un buen día con tu tutor por que después no lo será"_

Ahora estabas descansando en tu cama como todas las mañanas, las sabanas estaban tan calientes, como para dormir hasta más no poder

De repente, bueno, quizá te lo esperabas… algo abrió tu puerta de golpe, oh mejor dicho la corto en dos y su voz se escucho a todo pulmón en tu habitación

-VROOOOIIIII! ARRIBA! _ grito el peli plateado cerca de tu cama; seguiste teniendo tus ojos cerrados, ya estabas acostumbrada a tu alarma tan molesta y escandalosa que antes tenias,

-ARRIBA TE DIGO! _ grito y tomo el colchón de tu cama y lo arrojo hacia arriba contigo incluida, haciéndote caer y encima el grande colchón y las sabanas

Tu, suspiraste profundo, -"ignóralo (nombre)" _ te dijiste profundamente, mientras seguías sin moverte,

Unas venas se posaron en la frente del peli plateado, a zancadas se dirigió hacia ti, quito el colchón y las sabanas, te tomo bruscamente de tus pijamas y le arrastro sin importar que tu cuerpo rosara y lastimara tu piel

-hey, hey! _ le gritabas pero no te escuchaba, a lo lejos divisaste a ese hombre de patillas viéndote, con sus brazos cruzados y esa mirada un poco extraña

-hey! _ insiste pero él no escuchaba; tanto tiempo que hablabas y no te escuchaba, te hartaste y dejaste de intentarlo

Te soltó por fin en un lugar muy extraño, había arboles y rocas muy grandes

-y aquí es... _ le preguntaste

- donde será tu entrenamiento _ te contesto

*glup* tragaste duro, obviamente no era nada bueno eso, sentiste que te lanzo algo y al voltear viste una espada, dirigirse hacia ti y torpemente la sujetaste

-que… para que esto? _ temiste lo que significaba

- aprenderás a usar la espada _ contesto

-ah, pues…

-vrooooiii! Cállate y córtalas! _ grito al ver tu tartamudeo y lanzo unas rocas,; sujetaste la espada y trataste de cortar las rocas que te lanzaba, nunca habías portado una, así que te resulto un poco difícil, y eso acababa con la poca paciencia de tu tutor

- ACASO ERES CIEGA, POR QUE NO LAS CORTAS PEDAZO DE…. _ paró en seco, si, ¿será por que vio en tu rostro una extraña mirada de nostalgia? No lo sabías, el solo bajo su rostro y dio media vuelta…

-regresa a casa _ dijo y eso te hizo sentir mal…

-¿por qué? Se supone que me estas- _

-YA ME HAS OIDO! LARGATE! _ ordeno… frunciste el seño, odiabas que te subestimara, tenias que encáralo

-NO QUIERO! ME ESTAS ENSEÑANDO NO?! _ le gritaste

-SI NO PUEDES REGRESA A CASA!_ te grito del mismo modo

-CLARO QUE PUEDO! _ insististe

-ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO! _ te lanzo una piedra, tu solo te relajaste como lo haces en tu practica de capoeira, y en un intento la cortaste,

-ves?

-vrooiii tienes voluntad _ observo con una ligera sonrisa y prosigo lanzándote mas, algo que ahora cortabas una tras otra, hasta que,

-bien hasta aquí _ dijo – me recuerdas al al mocoso de la katana… Yamamoto

-Yamamoto también usa espada? _ preguntaste -no se nota _ reíste un poco

-VROOOI! Tu siguiente lección será esquivar mis ataques mientras corres_

-eh? pero…

-NO ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! CORRE! _ ordeno y tú no tuviste más remedio que emprender carrera

Comenzaste a correr por aquel lugar, lleno de arboles y rocas, el comenzó, y se abalanzo sobre ti, trataste de esquivarlo, a duras penas lo lograste, haciendo que él para cerca de ti, chocando con algunas rocas que había enfrente,

Cuando divísate bien, viste una roca más grande que tu persona dirigiéndose hacia a ti –no lo lograre _ pensaste, sabiendo que no podías esquivarla a tiempo, cerraste tus ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto y que por alguna razón los abriste al oír un corte, y viste como esa enorme roca se partía en dos y los pedazos pasaban por tus costados, y cayeron al suelo detrás de ti,

-VROOOOIIII! POR QUE NO LO ESQUIVASTE MUJER!_ te grito, mientras seguías sorprendida

-CONTINUA CORRIENDO!_ te grito

-espera! _ reaccionaste al ir eso – descansemos un rato

-NO! SEGUI-

-QUIERES QUE LES DIGA A LOS DEMAS SOBRE TU SECRETO?!-lo amenazaste, claramente recordó el incidente en su habitación

-Pe-titubeo

-por favor… _ rogaste con ojos de cachorro, te funcionaba con algunas personas, no había mal intentarlo con el…

-DEACUERDO PERO SOLO UNOS MINUTOS!_ dijo dándose media vuelta pero se podían ver sus orejas rojas

-gracias! –le sonreíste

.

.

.

Estabas sentada mirando a Squalo mirando quien sabe a dónde, con un tinte en sus mejillas, de repente mirante con más detenimiento su cabello, era largo y podía decir que era muy hermoso

-ne, puedo.. este..

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-puedo… tocar tu cabello? –pediste, el miro a otro lado

-hazlo rápido… - soltó y tu alegremente te acercaste a tocarlo, al principio lo acariciabas suavemente, después un poco brusco, si… te estaba dando envidia de ese hombre, ¿Cómo es que tenía el cabello más hermoso y cuidado, y tu gastando tiempo y dinero para que se vea bien?

-Oye… -pidió el pelilargo mientras comenzabas a agarrar su cabello -que estás haciendo! _ dijo al ver cómo le estabas haciendo coletas altas, rápidamente tomo tus manos, todo fue tan rápido que cuando te diste cuenta el ya estaba encima de ti , te sorprendiste al ver como sus manos te soltaban y tocaban tu rostro haciendo te sonrojar …

_Con un corazón blandido, te mire… la sensación que sentí, no la asimile… observar tu voluntad, algo que mi ser comenzó a agrietar…_

_Ahora que me tocas… no me dejare el lujo de perder, estos sentimientos que acabo de entender… _

-que haces? _dijiste sonrojada y no recibiste respuesta

-que haces pervertido! _ le gritaste y el se sonrojo soltándote

- PERVERTIDO!?

-claro que si… traerme en pijama! Crees- que _ algo te callo su chaqueta

-póntela y volvamos _ dijo y se adelanto

.

.

.

Ya en la mansión, Reborn te miro, mostro un cristal de muchos papeles, le entendiste claramente, tomaste uno

-Fran.. _ dijiste lo que viste en el papel

-VROOOIIII FRAN! MAS TE VALE Y LA CUIDES _ grito el peli plateado a un chico con sombrero de rana, que al parecer ya había visto

-…. Ah! (nombre) –chan~ nos vemos mañana~ _ dijo con una mirada sin expresión mientras fue acuchillado por el rubio

-ushishishi~ no estarás para mañana rana _ dijo el rubio

-¡¿acaso la rareza en las personas es el requisito para entrar a la mafia?! _ pensaste al ver al chico-rana siendo apuñalado y no mostraba signo de dolor…

* * *

xD aquí está el cap! Como salió? si.. No tiene mucha comedia lo se u.u trataren en el próximo *corre a ver los videos de hola soy Germán*

bye-by! ^^

Merezco reviews? xD


	9. Fran

O.O si lo sé después de mucho tiempo de ausencia a este fic, no tenia inspiración y cuando la estaba haciendo se borro T.T pero ya lo tengo, perdona la tardanza y mas a ** DarkinocensDLT ** que me pido a Fran, pero como nunca había tenido una idea sobre el tuve que pensar muy bien así que aquí esta

* * *

ERA TEMPRANO, eso lo podías notar, a esa hora tus tutores solían venirte a despertar, pero esta vez no te importo, dormiste hasta más no poder , solo que esa vocecita de decía algo ¿Por qué no han venido a despertarte? ¿Será que te tienen alguna explosión como lo hizo Reborn? Te levantaste de golpe, te mareaste un poco al levantarte pero no te importo te dirigiste a abrir la puerta rápidamente y ver a un peli verde con sombrero de rana con cara inexpresiva

— buenos días, Fran ¿verdad? _saludaste nerviosa

—Si, (nombre)-chan~

—no tocaste… ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? _preguntaste

—desde hace tres horas ~

— ¿y por qué no tocaste la puerta?

—creí que estabas despierta y no quería molestar~ _ dijo él con su voz melodiosa pero inexpresiva

—jeje~ _ reíste al mismo tono de el

— (Nombre)-chan ~ ¿Bel-sampa le enseño cosas pervertidas? ~

— ¿eh? No ¿Por qué? _dijiste confusa

—por que una chica no sale de su habitación con esa ropas ~_dijo señalando tu poca ropa usada de pijama

…

Palideciste, le cerraste la puerta en la cara del chico y soltaste un grito, no uno cualquiera, esta grito sostenido se oyó por la mansión y termino hasta que te quedaras si aire, después te deslizaras por la puerta hasta sentare en el suelo

— (Nombre)-chan~ ¿ya terminaste? ~ _pregunto

—si… _ contestaste resignada

—entonces cámbiate, Reborn está esperando ~_palabras que te encendieron de inmediato, tomaste la ropa que encontraste en tu armario y te la pusiste para salir disparada a abrir la puerta

— ¿Reborn?_ dijiste al verlos juntos al peli verde

—chaos (nombre) ¿se durmió tu gallo? _dijo burlonamente

— ¿Qué quieres? _ preguntaste alzando una ceja

—vine por ustedes, el campo para su entrenamiento está listo _ dijo el sonriente a que tu tragaras pesado

— ¿campo de entrenamiento? _ Algo te decía que no era nada bueno

.

.

.

— bien, aquí es _dijo Reborn mostrando un laberinto creado de diferentes paredes

—eso dolerá si llegase a chocar con ellos ~ _dijo Fran

— ¿es eso cierto?_ preguntaste a Reborn

—eh, si… _ dijo como si nada el azabache

—podríamos hacer… ¡¿algo más saludable?! _ dijiste con sarcasmo

—no me hagas reír (nombre) esto es la mafia, nadie garantiza tu salud tanto física como emocional _dijo el acercándote hacia a ti

—grrrrr _ su tono de decirlo te irrito

—Fran te hará ilusiones y tendrás que identificar cual son reales y que es ilusión, si te equivocas, chocaras con la paredes

—Tsk, _ chasquéate la lengua, no tenias alternativa

— ¿comenzamos? ~ _ preguntó Fran

—mi trabajo aquí termina _se despido Reborn, pero antes sin detener y mirarte fijamente — pero antes_ dijo sacando una arma con un control remoto —será interesante usarla _ dijo sonriendo tétricamente

— ¡eres un sádico!_ exclamaste señalándolo

—ya lo sé _ contestó victorioso

—bien ~ creo que empezamos ~ _dijo Fran poniéndose en medio de los dos

.

.

Te adentraste en el laberinto de arbusto, al principio fue fácil seguir las direcciones, pero al llegar a varios caminos en un abrir y cerrar tus ojos estabas en una playa, podías sentir la brisa, oír las olas

— ¿eh? ¿De verdad es una ilusión? Es tan real _ te preguntaste, cerraste tus ojos y trastéate de recordar donde se encontraban las entradas del laberinto

—aquí… _ elegiste al azar y al instante la playa desapareció y pudiste ver uno de los pasillos de la mansión, donde tenias varias puertas, no podías creer que era ilusión, lo más seguro sea real

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? _ dijiste dirigiéndote a una de las puertas para comprobar, la abriste

— ¡VROOOIII! _ se oyó salir de la habitación que recién abriste haciendo que tu cabellera se alzara

—no es aquí _ dijiste cerrando rápidamente la puerta y te dirigiste a la siguiente de al lado, la abriste y viste a un rubio reír desquiciada mente con una extraña sonrisa extendida en todo su rostro

—menos aquí _ dijiste viendo con terror y cerrar la puerta con un ligero susto. Te dirigiste a la siguiente, la abriste y…

—chaos _ dijo el pelinegro que estaba en su cama apuntando a su blanco sin camisa, haciéndose notar su trabajado cuerpo

— ¡aquí no!_ cerraste la puerta mientras que un hilo rojo escapaba de tu nariz

— ¡¿Dónde es?! _ dijiste dirigiéndote a la ultima puerta del pasillo la abriste y viste todo oscuro

—no caeré de nuevo _ dijiste ya irritada entrando ahí. De repente sentiste que un cuerpo caía sobre ti provocando que te cayeras al suelo oscuro, no pudiste ver nada y te estabas asustando, sentiste sus manos recorrer tus hombros, luego tu cadera

— ¿Fran?_ preguntaste pero no recibiste respuesta

— (Nombre) –chan _ te susurro al oído levemente, cerraste tus ojos sonrojada mientras sentías sus labios en tu cuello

_Como imaginar, que algo en ti me llamo, _

_Esta hermosa ilusión no puede ser real _

_El quererte tocar y abrazarte _

_Yo no creo en el amor _

_Pero no creo que esto que sienta sea ilusión _

— ¿(nombre)-chan? ~ _ oíste mientras tenias tus ojos cerrados

—mmmm_ abriste poco a poco tus ojos y te diste cuenta que estabas en el suelo — ¿què paso?_ preguntaste levantándote

—chocaste con una pared~…. _ dijo inexpresivo mientras miraba para otro lado

—¿enserio?_ preguntaste extrañada, no recuerdas que eso allá pasado….

—vamos, tu lección termino~_ dijo el mirándote con sus ojos tan normales, pero notabas que te miraba extraño…

—si…

.

.

— (Nombre)-chan~ trata de resistirte más la próxima vez~… si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado~…

— ¡¿eh?! ¿¡Fuiste tú!? _ le gritaste

—es parte de tu entrenamiento ~ _ contesto normal… ese chico rana sí que era sospechoso… muy sospechoso

.

— ¿y?_ dijo Reborn sonriendo satisfactoriamente

— ¿sabías que perdería?_ preguntaste, esa sonrisa te irritaba

—quizá… _ dijo ocultando su rostro con el sombrero produciéndote un tic en el ojo

—deja de ponerte así, mejor toma el siguiente papel_ dijo el pasándote la vitrina de cristal, tomaste un papel y leíste

—…Xan…Xus… _ te costo leerlo, era la primera vez que leías un nombre así. Mientras mirabas fijamente el papel un sonido agudo llamo tu atención hacia atrás y ver, a un hombre de piel morena ojos rojo sangre,

—soy yo… basura…. _ dijo con arma al techo, que al parecer era el culpable del sonido. Tragaste duro, y sonreíste nerviosamente

—jejje ¿mañana?_ murmuraste casi escapándote la vida

— ¿quieres que prepare un hospital y las flores?_ te susurro Reborn sonriendo sádicamente, miraste los ojos carmín del hombre, sabias que sería imposible vivir o al menos salir ilesa mañana…

—si… por favor… _ le tomaste la palabra….

* * *

OwO aquí el cap. de tutoría que me tarde una eternidad en escribir… espero les haya gustado… U.U

El siguiente… ¿será? Jujujuju owo me la habían pedido hace mucho y como ha sido varias lo subiré un poco mas antes… solo que debo inspirarme…

¿Quieren nutrir a mi musa? Owo


End file.
